ben10fandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Kevin Levin
Kevin Ethan Levin İnsan / Osmosian hibrid ve Ben'in Ekibi'nin bir üyesi. Kevin ilk orijinal seri çıktığında, o hızla Ben'in en önemli düşmanlarından biri haline geldi. Ancak, o Alien Force, reform ve Daha Fazla Yapılacak Değişim Gwen ile birlikte, onun kalkış kadar ana karakter biri haline geldi: Part 1. Görünüm Orijinal seri, Kevin çevresinde siyah-renksiz işaretleri (bir Osmosian son zamanlarda enerjiyi absorbe ettiğini bir işareti) ile omuz uzunlukta siyah saçlı, soluk cilt ve koyu kahverengi gözleri ile ince ve cılız bir çocuk. Uzakta New York'a çalıştırmak için kullanarak bir bisikleti çalıyor ve: O yırtılmış, siyah t-shirt, siyah çivili kol bantları, kahverengi kargo pantolon, siyah diz boyu ayakkabı ve ilk suç yağma bir asma kilit kolye giydi . Bir Omnitrix geribildirim emici sonra, Kevin bir Omnitrix sembol eksik kilidi yabancılar tüm tam kopyaları, dönüşmek başardı.Enerji Kevin bunaltıyor sonra, dedi Kevin 11, 10, vücut parçaları rastgele bir karışımın içine tamamen kendi kargo pantolon hariç, onun elbiselerini yok yabancılar mutasyona uğramış. Alien Force Kevin uzun boylu ve kaslı genç adam haline geldi. Gözleri artık (tamamen kurtarıldı bedeni olarak ve enerji emici durdu) siyah işaretleri eksikliği. Onun normal kıyafetleri gri uzun kollu gömlek, mavi pantolon ve siyah savaş ayakkabı üzerinde sıkı bir siyah tişört. Saçları hala uzun olsa da, dalgalı bir kefal içine tarz. Bazen, o kısa kollu, açık mavi, yağ lekeli, beyaz bir kas gömlek üzerinde tamircisinin ceket, mavi pantolon ve onun siyah savaş ayakkabı giyiyor görülür. Diye ikinci bir mutasyon geçtikten sonra, çeşitli konularda dengesiz bir karışımı, dönüşüm tamamen onun özetlerine hariç, onun elbiselerini yok. Sonuç olarak, Kevin insan görünmesini kamuoyunda bir kimlik Maske giymek zorunda kaldı. Onun ikinci mutasyon o taş, ahşap, Taydenite ve metal gibi bazı katı maddelerin bir karışımı gibi görünüyordu. Ultimate Kevin olarak Kevin'ın süre zarfında, onun görünümünü onun Ultimatrix aracılığıyla Ben şu anda ulaşılabilir olan çeşitli yabancıların bir dengesiz karışımı yine. 12 yıl Omniverse eski Kevin 12 yıl Omniverse eski Kevin Ben 10: Omniverse, Kevin aynı siyah tişört giyer ama kollu ve yaka, onun uzun kollu gri gömlek kollu hafif yırtılmış inişli çıkışlı şekillerde kesilmiş ve o mavi wholesters giyer. Saçları uzun ve daha düz olduğunu. Onun pantolon sol diz altında küçük bir gözyaşı var. O da 11 oldu ama bir "11" ile işaretlenmiş giydiği benzer bir asma kilit kolye takıyor. Daha sonra seri, Kevin birkaç çene bıyık ve onun gri gömlek kazanç çizgili bir büyür. O da, gözlerinin etrafında siyah rengi işaretleri spor canından görünür hale; Bu işaretleri o 11 ve hala enerjisini absorbe iken benzerlik taşımaktadır. kişilik Kevin 11 yaşındayken, zarar veya kendi kişisel kazanç ve / veya zevk için kimseyi öldürmek isteyen bir cezai deli sosyopat oldu. Bu davranış ve zihniyet aynı zamanda, çünkü Kevin enerjiyi emen yan etkisi, görülen ve onun arkadaşları ve ailesi tarafından bir ucube olarak tedavi değil sadece kaynaklanıyor. O başka bir trende sayısız yolcu para çalmak ve öldürmek için para treni raydan kez istekli olduğunu Onun bencilliği ve sosyopat-doğa kendini hissettirir. Kevin nedeniyle sayısız zorluklara hayatına son derece olumsuz bir görünüm vardı ve kendisi hakkında güvensiz hissediyor yanı sıra inanılmaz düşük benlik saygısı olan, vardı mücadele eder. O zamanlar söyledi bile masum gibi, genel olarak diğer insanlar ve toplum için köklü bir nefret vardı "Kimse masum değil! Onlar henüz bana eğlenceli hale getirmek için fırsatım olmadı!". O Kwarrel, Kevin esir oldu Null Void bir adam esir tanıştığında Kevin'in bakış açım değişti. Biraz ona bir akıl hocası ve baba figürü haline gelerek, Kwarrel ölçüde Kevin'in kişiliği geliştirmek yardımcı oldu. Alien Force Kevin con sanatçı ve bir silah komisyoncu haline rağmen, o biraz olgun oldu ama hala bir sporcu tutum biraz vardı, daha istikrarlı oldu. Zaman geçtikçe ve Kevin Şimdi sırasıyla en yakın arkadaşı ve kız arkadaşının en nefret düşmanları vardı ve Ben ve Gwen, tarafından kabul edildi, onun kişiliği ve ruh o güvenilir ve güvenilir bir müttefik haline noktasına büyük ölçüde düzeldi. O zamanlar onun hayatını değiştirmek için onlara minnettar olduğunu Perplexahedron, Ben söylediğim gibi arkadaşları ile olan ilişkisi daha onun zihinsel istikrara katkıda bulunmuştur. Verdona Kevin'in mevcut kişilik bir genç Max'in benzer olduğunu belirtti. Iyi için değişiyor olsa da, Kevin hala bazen uzaylı teknolojisinin için Vulkanus için Pas Kepçe satmak için çalışır Kevin'in Büyük Skoru, görüldüğü gibi o Ben vermek amacıyla teknoloji olsa, bir suçlu tarafı gösterir ve silah satmak için Argit birlikte komplo Basit bir savaşan ırk her iki taraf için. Kevin bu tarafında rağmen, Ben ve özellikle Gwen hala büyük ölçüde ona güveniyorum. Kevin hala alaycı duyarsız, kaba, şiddet, açgözlü ve öldürmek için istekli olabilir ama; Masum insanların incinmekten sevmez genellikle kalbinde iyi bir insan olduğunu ve; Kevin Argit Andreas kullanılan ve Andreas'ın kurban için hiçbir üzüntü veya minnettarlığını gösterdi nasıl onun mutlak tiksinti ifade ve öfkeyle bu eylem için Argit yumruklar Andreas'ın Fayı'nın en belirgin. They Live Nerede Em 'Hit kaçırıldı zaman Kevin aynı zamanda kurtarma Ben'in anneme yardım. Kevin olsa o da Jarrett Tiffin yedik Rath Con görüldüğü gibi, hassas bir tarafı vardır, bu konuda nadiren açıktır.Sahne o grubun "sert adam" olması gerekiyordu olmasına rağmen, bayıldı bu onun için çok şok edici oldu. Kwarrel toplantı ve Ben ve Gwen ile arkadaş yapma beri yaşam üzerinde daha olumlu bir görünüm yerken, Kevin hâlâ ikinci kez mutasyona zaman görüldüğü gibi bazı güvensizlikleri uğrar, o gözle görülür kendisi ile tiksinti ve kontrol edilemeyen saldırganlık ve şiddetli depresyon nöbetleri arasında dalgalandı neredeyse özellikle Gwen ile olan ilişkilerini tehlikeye. Ultimate Kevin olarak, ünlü bir süper kahraman olmanın ve ona "hala" bir ucube olmak için en Ben'e karşı onun hayal kırıklığını dile getirdi. Kevin arabanın son derece koruyucu ve oldukça düzenli olarak olur ki, hasar alır zaman çok üzülür. Biyografi erken dönem Kevin 11 003 Ben 10 Kevin Kevin Levin Devin Levin ve Bayan Levin doğdu. Bazen Devin ölümünden sonra, Harvey Hackett kendi hayatımıza girdi. Harvey Bayan Levin aşık ve Kevin'in üvey babası olma, onunla evlendi; Harvey göre, Kevin seferde sadece 4 yaşındaydı. Kevin o Devin için bir yedek olarak Bayan Levin'in aşk için bir engel olarak görüyordu, çünkü özellikle hiç Harvey düşkün değildi. Harvey o kabul etti ve kendi gibi Kevin kaldırdı, Kevin iyi bir baba olmaya çalıştım, ama, çünkü sadece kendi ilişkileri kötüleşti onun Osmosian güçlerin, bir Kevin korkuyordu. Kevin 11 iken, Kevin Harvey göre, enerji absorbe başardı ve evlerinin yıkılmış. Bu, Harvey Bayan Levin sokakta onu dışarı atmasını ikna enerji ve ona sanrı telkin Harvey onun sevmediğim, emici gelen zihinsel istikrarsızlık ile birleştiğinde (Harvey, o 'ev' dışarı Kevin koştu itiraf çünkü o ) onu yok. O kaçtı ve o terk edilmiş bir metro evini yaptı New York'a, onun yol yaptı, boynuna asma giyen, bir bisiklet çaldım. Ben 10 Kevin Önce onu arkadaşlık sonra, o zorbalar tarafından darp edildi ve XLR8 tarafından kaydedilen, bir çarşı, içinde Ben tarafından saptandı.İki girişimi bir depoda bir video oyun çalmak ve kaçmak için ona Omnitrix ortaya çıkarmak için Ben'i zorlayarak, polis tarafından yakalandı.İki sonradan kişisel kazanç için kendi yetkilerini kullanmak için bir ortaklık oluştururlar; Ancak, Kevin iki tren (para taşıyan ve tek taşıma insanları) çarpışmak için, umursamaz kuleleri o zaman birkaç yüz kişinin ölümüyle en muhtemel sonuç, Ben vicdan krizi uğrar ve ortaklık kırılır olur kazasında. Ben Kevin durdurmak için dört Arms, isteyen, Heatblast oldu, ama bile oran için, Kevin Heatblast tamamlanmamış bir sürümü onu değiştirerek, Heatblast üzerine yakaladı ve DNA'sını emilir. Heatblast Kevin'in planları ve kaçar folyolar zaman, Kevin ona eziyet zorbaları intikam almak için onun yetkilerini kullanmak bırakır. Ancak, onun güçleri yok ve o onun normal haline geri döner. Dört Arms Kevin durdurmak için geldi, Kevin Dört Arms tamamlanmamış bir sürümü onu değiştirerek, Dört Arms 'DNA emilir. Dört Arms ve Kevin, Dört Arms kazanç ve zafer Kevin'e yeni bir ev sunar ve bir şans olarak iyi bir adam olmak. Kevin reform ve Ben gitmeyi kabul, ama Ben o yalan anlar ve Kevin Ben kapalı Omnitrix almaya çalışır, ancak ondan geri geri normal Kevin değiştirir ve onun Osmosian yetkilerini kaldırmış görünüyor. O kaçar ve bölüm sonunda o hala Heatblast en yetkilere sahiptir ortaya koymaktadır. Kevin ikinci sezon ana antagonist olarak hizmet vermektedir. Kevin 11 sonunda ısıyı yansıtmak için onun yeteneği Omnitrix geribildirim emici onun sonucudur: Bu yayılan enerjinin miktarı Ona her kilidi uzaylı formuna erişim vererek, onu tam yetkilerini absorbe izin verdi. Bu gücü düzenleyen Kevin'in yeteneği Omnitrix kendisinden daha yoksul olduğundan, ancak, enerji onun gerçek formunu bastırır ve bir yabancı olarak çoğu zaman kalması için onu zorlar. Çerçeveli bildirildiği gibi, kendi yararına ve Ben'in (ya da daha doğrusu, onun yabancı formlar ') itibarını zedelemeye hem Kevin bunun için Ben'i suçladı, o Amerika'da bir devletler arası suç çılgınlığı başlatmak için Omnitrix yetkilerini kullandı. Sonunda, gücünü düzenleyen Kevin'in yeteneği Vilgax Kevin Bu nedenle Kevin 11. çağırır, Kevin 11 kavgalar Dört bir "yaratıklar ... Omnitrix ila şekilsiz, kaotik amalgam" olarak nitelendirdiği dönüşmeye onu neden hep başarısız kollar ve onu öldürmek üzereyken, Özel Alien Yakalama Ekibi Teğmen Çelik (SACT) onu yenerek, suya onu vuruyor; Ancak, bölüm sonunda, o hayatta olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Kevin 11 o Kevin 11. bilinen güçler o Upgrade en, Stinkfly uçuş ve balçık tükürmek germe Dört Arms gücünü, Ripjaws sualtı nefes ve çelik bükme çeneleri vardır kullanabilirsiniz onu yapma, Diamondhead kristalini Ben'in güçlerin hepsi var artı kendi olduğunu gloats projeksiyonlar, şekil değiştiren kolu. ve muazzam dayanıklılık, Heatblast en pyrokinesis, koku Wildmutt duygusu ve XLR8 hız ve onun Osmosian güçler. Buna rağmen, Diamondhead Kevin 11'in güçleri ona göre tam 1/10, kendi saf formları kadar güçlü olmadığını gözlemlemektedir. Garez maçında, Kevin 11 onun üzerine durumu suçlayarak, intikam almak için Ben'i saldırdı.İki mücadele gibi, onlar kaçırıldı ve Slix Vigma en gladyatör oyunlarında savaşmaya zorlanmıştı. O karıştırmak ve (onların azaltılmış Erkekliği telafi etmek için güçlerini maç "Diamondhead yaralanmazlık + Dört Arms gücü + XLR8 olabilir, Kevin 11 yabancıların bir amalgam çünkü: kendi Savaşta Ben Kevin 11 onun mutasyona uğramış formunu avantajları gerçekleştirmek için yardımcı hız =) "'bir yumruk demek'. Birlikte çalışmak zorunda olmasına rağmen, Kevin 11'in tek golü Ben'i öldürüyordu. Ben ve Kevin 11 kaçmayı başardı sonra, Kevin 11 olursa olsun yabancı Ben dönüştü ne, onlardan her birini biliyordu haset, Ben saldırdı ve Diamondhead en mızrak eliyle geçmeden önce Stinkfly en goo ile duvara hapsettiler. Biraz o Ben o Kevin 11 bir kaçış bakla girmeden önce onu öldürmek üzereyken dönüştü Cannonbolt, kilitli olduğunu biliyor muydunuz. O Ben ayırmayan Technorg, tarafından durduruldu ve o bir hayat borcu ilan edildiği Kevin 11 neredeyse bakla barged. Technorg kaçmasına Cannonbolt yardım ettikten sonra, o (ona Ben'i öldürmek üzereyken bir kucak köpeği aramıştı kim) Kevin çevirdi. Kavganın ise iki bölüm sonunda farklı bir galaksi götürüldü. Technorg Kevin 11 yendi ve Kevin 11 (bölüm geliştirilmiş sürümüne göre) kendi gibi gemiyi alırken evinden dünya dönmek için gemiyi terk etti. Kevin 11 Ben'i yenmek için Vilgax ile takım a Vengeance ile Geri döndü, ve sonunda Vilgax yardımıyla Omnitrix çıkarmayı başardı. Ancak, sadece Ben kaçmak ve onu bırakın ve Vilgax yerine sıkışıp için, Null Void, Ben ve Vilgax hem bırakın ve dünyayı ele geçirmek için Omnitrix kullanmak için bir girişim Vilgax ihanet. Kevin Null Void serinin geri kalanını geçirdi. Kevin bir rüya sürümü Ben'in okul bir rüya versiyonu bir salon monitör olarak, Perfect Day görünür.Rüyada, Kevin normal ama sonra ve Ben'i savaştı (onun Ripjaws 'ağız ve her zamankinden daha belirgin diş ile, olması için kullanılan daha çirkin göründü) Kevin 11 dönüştü. Ben rüya kontrolünü aldı, o da rüya Kevin 11 mağlup etmeyi başardı. Beş yıl önce Omniverse için Kevin çevresindeki bazı nesneler hareket görülmektedir. Bir genç Argit başka bir nesne ile yürüdü ve her ikisi de bir araya nesneleri getirmek ne kadar zor hakkında konuşmak. Aniden, Otto adında bir robot geldi ve o bunları boş Void almanıza yardımcı olmak için nesneleri kullanmak için gittiğini söyledi. Otto hileler Kevin ve Argit cihazda dönüm içine ve Null Void içinde sıkışıp şimdi dehşete Kevin ve Argit bırakarak onlar olmadan kaçar. Daha sonra, o da, Amalgam Çocuklar dönüştürerek, Alan Albright, Helen Wheels, Manny Armstrong ve Pierce Gezici onun Osmosian Powers ile deneyler yaptı onları kötü şeyler yapma, Rooters tarafından bulundu. Bundan sonra, Kevin sadece Proctor Servantis o "yabancı kan" olduğunu onu ikna, onun anılarını kontrol ile, kaçtı. Ben 10: Alien Force Kevin Lazer Lance Kevin Alien Force başlangıcı bir Lazer Lance nasıl kullanılacağını gösteren. Kevin o sonunda normale döndü (o, onun suçları için onun zaman yaptığı Darkstar Rising belirtilen) Boş Void salınan Alien Force döndürür ve toplumu yanına döndü ve barışık bir uzun boylu ve kaslı genç adam haline geldi ailesi ile birlikte. O da ona böyle Argit, Vulkanus ve Sunder yanı suçlu yanı sıra yabancı teknoloji önemli bir bilgi birikimi ile birçok temas vererek, yabancı bir silah satıcısı olmuştur. O da yerine enerji katı madde absorbe yeteneği hakkında öğrendi (Kwarrel bunu nasıl öğretti). Ben 10 Returns: Bölüm 1, Kevin onlara yasadışı Seviye 5 silah satmak amacıyla Sonsuza Şövalyeleri ve DNAliens arasında bir anlaşma düzenlemek için çalıştı. Ancak, anlaşma Ben, Magister Labrid ve Gwen tarafından kesildi.Geçtiğimiz aşağılayıcı yenilgilerin intikamını almaya çalışırken, Kevin Ben savaştı, ancak diğer kötü adamlar onu ödemeden kaçtı iken kolayca yenilir. Labrid daha sonra su tesisatçıları sorunlarını önlemek için onu sunan, silah geri bulmakta onlara yardım etmek Kevin zorladı. Kevin ağırlıklı yaptığı ödeme almak için kabul olsa da, Magister Labrid sonra arızalı bir silahın patlaması onu kurtarmak için kendini feda etti. Gwen, Magister Labrid onun sözünü ve daha iyi bir hayata başlamak ve babası gibi tesisatçı olmak için onun arzusu Bu, artı Kevin'in faiz, Yüksek Irk işgaline karşı Ben ve Gwen ile ekip kabul götürdü. O başlangıçta halen Ben doğru biraz kinci hissetti, Kevin yavaş yavaş onunla barışık ve o değerli bir müttefik olarak iyi bir arkadaş olduğunu kanıtladı. Onun reform rağmen, Kevin yine etik olmayan faaliyetlerde eğilimindedir: o fırsatı sunulduğunda Manny ve Helen Forever Knights ve su tesisatçıları ekipman altın ve takı çalmak üzerinde değildir. Yükselen Darkstar yılında Kevin babasının Tesisatçı olduğunu ortaya koymaktadır. Küçükken, annesi Kevin anlattı ICW (40) Kevin'in ikinci mutasyon babasının ne yaptığını hakkında hikayeler. Bu Ben 10 yılında, o anne ve babası her ikisi de, çünkü onun Osmosian güçlerin kendisini terk ettiğini söyledi çünkü orijinal serisi büyük bir boşluktur; Kevin'in annesi yeniden evlendi ve misilleme Kevin yanlışlıkla sonuçta Kevin düşünüyorum yapım, Kevin ve annesi arasında büyük bir gerginlik neden üvey yol enerjisini, emerek evlerini tahrip: Bu Kevin'in bölümünde bir abartı olarak seri sonra açıkladı onlar (kısmen enerji emici yan etkisi) ondan nefret ve kaçtı. Gwen ve Ben ile birlikte bölüm, Kevin, sonunda Kevin üyeliği konusunda annesine anlatmak için bırakır sonra resmi Tesisatçılar, oldu. Ben onu tahrif sonra Vilgax Of Vengeance yılında Kevin Omnitrix başka geribildirim darbesine maruz edildi. Bu nedenle, onun yerine farklı konularda oluşturduğu yaşayan bir dev haline, onun normal haline geri dönmek için açamadı. Ama çeşitli yeni yollarla kendi yetkilerini kullanmayı öğrendi.Sezon boyunca, o bir kimliği giyen, (onu korkutmak için çok) Gwen şeyleri kopma ölçüde, o olmuştu ne nefret gösterilmiştir Insan görünmesini kamu maske, ve kendini bir canavar düşünüyor. O da babasının Ragnarok tarafından öldürüldüğünü keşfetti ve onu kurtarmak için şansı vardı o sonunda ölümüne Ragnarok bıraktı o kadar çok, intikam üzerine eğildi oldu. İnsan Yine Normal Kevin Final Battle, Vilgax onun arkadaşlarından Ben'i ayrı çalıştı, Kevin onları bölmek için bir girişim Albedo tarafından kaçırıldı. O da yaptığını Vilgax, üzerine çekerken onu yedeklemek için Ben tarafından istendi.Omnitrix yıkıldıktan sonra, o ona bu şekilde tuttuğu Omnitrix olduğunu açığa normale döndü. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben 10: Ultimate Alien o orijinal serisi öncesinde, normale dönüş Boş Void, hem de onun hikayesini kaçmayı başardı nasıl dahil, Kevin'in geçmiş üzerinde daha fazla duruluyor. Kevin hâlâ Alien Force normale döndü sonra bile farklı silah haline ellerini değiştirme yeteneği vardır. Kevin ve Ben artık onların ünlü rekabet ve yerine haline gelmiş gerçek arkadaşlarınızla paylaşabilirsiniz. Kevin Ben doğru bir ağabey gibi davranır. Onlar birbirleri için gerçekten önemsiyorum. Kevin şükran gösteren, çok daha açık duygularıyla ilgili ve Ben ve Gwen (çoğunlukla Gwen) hem de bunu ifade etmeye çalışır. Gwen ve Kevin onların romantik bir ilişki devam ediyor. O da Max doğru daha iyi bir bağlantısı var gibiydi. Too Hot To Handle yılında Kevin mevcut konuda nesneleri o tekrar sertleşme o maddenin bir sıvı sürümünü piyasaya ve absorbe olan tamir edebilmek için gösterilmiştir. O da onu emen ve daha sonra istediği herhangi bir şekil veya form içine tarafından geçişin dokunuyor ne olursa olsun işleyebilirsiniz. O, P'andor zırhının kırık mühür sabit tuzak vücudunun etrafında onu bunu Morphed ve derme çatma kelepçe gibi birlikte silah kaynaşmış zaman o hem yeteneklerini kullanır. Bitişik yılında Kevin o ilk Ben'i tanıştığında bir korkak bencil ve itiraf ediyor. O da Ra'ad tarafından götürülürken Ben'i kurtarmak için hayatını tehlikeye attı. Bu Aggregor adlı başka bir Osmosian olduğunu Kevin'in haber gelir. Açıkladı asla iken onlar, çünkü o biraz aynı ırktan, Aggregor sempati gösterir ve Kevin, çünkü Aggregor gibi, bir kez deli ve şiddet sosyopat oldu. Ultimate Aggregor yılında Kevin dedektif iş için onun püf noktası gösterir ve daha sonra onun arkadaşları kim ve onlar iyi olsun önce kötü şeyler olsun unutmayın Paradox tarafından uyarıldı. Kevin o orijinal serisi bir kötü adam olduğunu nedeni Osmosians enerjisini absorbe, onlar deli haline gelmesi olduğunu Aggregor açıklar. Gerçek olmasına rağmen, Aggregor katılmıyor. Infinity Haritası, Kevin Ultimate Aggregor durdurma odaklanmaya devam ediyor, ama kolayca Ultimate Aggregor tarafından yenildi, o da sadece bir efsane olduğunu söyleyerek Infinity Haritası hakkında bilmek gibiydi.Grup ilk bölümünde arama gitmek, Kevin, Kevin küçük beyaz eldiven ve (Ultimatrix Ben erişim sağlar) eldivenin üzerinde bir daire vardı, Suits 'başka Tesisat aksine, Suit' muhtemelen bu eldivene Tesisat giyer Kevin yetkilerini kullanmak içindir. Kevin o kurtuldu ve grubunu kaydetmek ve duvardan çekiç kaldırmak için yönetilen dev bir çekiç, bir duvara grubunu çarparken çok güçlü olduğunu kanıtladı. Deep, biz Kevin-dahili elektrik silah ile bir Tesisat 'Suit kullanarak görmek. Onun kask yok, ama Gwen basınç tarafından ezilmesini onu kurtaran, Kevin Rust Bucket 3 madde absorbe yapmak için onun yetkilerini kullanır. Blowfish Kevin (çekirdek solunabilir hava vardı beri onu gerek yoktu) onun kafasından Blowfish'i alır çekirdek onu, nefes için bir kask gibi davranır kadar Ancak, Kevin yine nefes alamaz, Kevin aynı zamanda bulur ve çalışır çünkü o iletken oldu emilen maddenin savunmasız ne yazık ki o kolayca Ultimate Aggregor elektrik saldırısıyla mağlup Ultimate Aggregor, mücadele, Ultimate Aggregor dahaki sefere, Kevin iletken olmayan ve kaçar şey emici denemek gerektiğini tavsiye etti. Kevin Piscciss yılında Blowfish'i bırakır ve o Blowfish'i kaçırmak gibi görünüyordu, sonunda Gwen tarafından teselli edilir. Perplexahedron, Ben ve Kevin Gwen ayrılmış almak zaman, Ben Gwen kendine bakabilirim ve Kevin cevap söylüyor "Onu bu yüzden hoşlanıyorum." Kevin sonra Ben'e duygularını bahsediyor ve o bunu borçludur nasıl Ben ve Gwen hayatını değişiyor. Gwen bulduktan sonra, Kevin onu seviyor söylemek çalışır. Sonra Swampfire, Kevin söylemeye çalışıyor, ve Gwen ne diyor söyler "Ben zaten biliyorum." ve öpüşürler. Ultimate Kevin Ayrıca "Ultimate Kevin" olarak bilinen, Kevin'in üçüncü mutasyon Yaratılış Forge, izleyen'den Ultimate Aggregor durdurmak için son çare olarak, Kevin Ultimate Aggregor yenmek için yeterince güçlü Ultimate Kevin olma Ultimatrix en kilidi yabancılar güçleri ve yetenekleri, emer. Ne yazık ki, bu da onu bir kez daha deli neden olur. O da Ultimate Aggregor güçlerini emer gibi iktidar için eski arzusu da döndürür. Ancak, Kevin'ın iyi kalp o Aggregor hayatını koruyucu önce 10 yaşındaki Ben'in sert eleştiri kabul gibi o yarın bu kadar merhametli olmayacaktır ilan olsa, tamamen over alınmayacaktır görünüyor. In ... Nor Demir bir Cage Barlar, geri Null Void Kevin 11'in zamanında ortaya çıkar, Kwarrel adlı bir mahkum, bundan sonra ona yaklaştı ve ona, öfkesini kontrol normale döner ve bir amaç bulmak yardım teklifinde diye maddeleri emer öğrendim. Kwarrel sonra Kevin'e o Null Void kazma olmuştu bir tünel gösterdi. Ancak, bir gün müdür olacak Morgg tarafından pusuya düşürüldüler. Kevin sadece sürecinde hayatını kaybetmek, kaçmak için Kwarrel Morgg kapalı tuttu. Üzerinden bu Kwarrel ona öğrettiği bütün karşı olsa bile, onun intikamını almak için, Ultimate Kevin bilerek Morgg öldürmek için boş Void döndü. Gwen Morgg kaydedilmemiş olsaydı o başarılı olurdu. Kevin gerçekten gitmiş olduğunu inanan, Ben, Gwen korku çok, Ultimate Kevin indirdi gerektiğini göstermektedir. Kevin-11 Genç Kevin o normale döndü sonra Benim Düşman Enemy, Ultimate Kevin onu aldattı tüm zamanlar için Argit sonra gitti. Önce ona saldırdı ve Ben Gwen doğru onu gönderdi. Daha sonra Argit almak için Rust Kepçe 3 saldırdı, ama arabasına uçaktan atılan nedeniyle geri çekilmek zorunda kaldı. Daha sonra Tesisatçı Akademisi saldırdı ve kolayca çaylak Tesisatçılar hallettim. Daha sonra saldırdı ve o (Nabzını kapatılması nedeniyle Argit için) Argit öldürdüğünü sanıyordum. Argit öldürmek için yaptığı girişimi sırasında, neredeyse onu ihanet düşünerek, Gwen öldürdü. Ancak, diyerek, kendini alıkoyar ve onun canı: ". Yaşıyorsun tek nedeni bana demek için kullanılan ne olduğunu" yola çıkmadan önce, yapma Ultimate Kevin bir kısmı hala onu ve Gwen onlar hala onu öldürmeden aklı geri Ultimate Kevin getirebilir kararlıydı kalan umurunda açıktır. Absolute Power yılında Kevin kurtarmaya çalışırken umuduyla, Gwen Darkstar yardımını sorgulayan. Ancak, Ben fikir çok öfkeli. Bu Kevin'e geri getirmek için çalışıyoruz Gwen'ın son umudumuz. Gwen kendini kontrol edemez, çünkü o ona zarar vermek istemediğini ima, onu görmezden geliyor söyler Ultimate Kevin, konuşmaya çalışır; ama Gwen'in güçlerini absorbe arzu kazanır. Ultimate Echo Echo Ultimate Kevin yendikten sonra, Cooper Kevin absorbe ettiğini enerjilerin tüm sifon ve sonradan onunla onu tedavi ederim makineyi tamamladı. Darkstar sonra Ben'i geri teper kendi içine tüm dedi enerjileri aktarmak için Dominus Librium parçasını kullanarak ekip ihanet Böyle bir hareket tahmin, ait oldukları yere tüm enerji geri dönmek için bir anahtar aktive Kevin sonra bir enayi yumruk ile onu bayıltır. Kevin teşekkürler Cooper. Daha sonra (Cooper hayal kırıklığı çok) Gwen tarafından dudaklarından tutkulu bir öpücük verilen ve o her şeyi Gwen onların yardım istedi sonra, tamam çıktı rahatladım olduğu önceki mücadele konusunda Ben'le bir argüman içine alır olduğunu evlerine yapılan hasar hakkında anne ve babası, açıklayan oylama ile Kevin ve Ben'in hendek Kevin satın alma ile, yerine Sn Smoothies gitmek için hangi. Seyirci Eye, Kevin galaksinin en lezzetli çöl olarak kabul edildi binicisini Kek yiyordu. Ben onu ve Monok üzerindeki kız ile yakaladı sonra, Kevin Ben bir pislik gibi Julie kapalı üfleme ile etkilendim değildi ve o bir pislik gibi hareket asla eğer onu terk etmezdi ona açıkladı. Julie Sentinel kayıp gözü döndü sonra, "on" yerine "in" sözcüğü ile Ben'in soru rephrases ve Ben Julie konuşmak vardır ve iki tekrar bir çift oldu. Ben 10: Omniverse Kevin 14 Khoros Kevin Bazen Ultimate Alien olaylardan sonra Gwen üniversiteye gitti Kevin ve Gwen, Bellwood sol ve Kevin bir ev ve o kovalayan ve bir ekip olarak birlikte Zombozo aşağı almadan onunla yakın ama olabilir bu yüzden kampüs yakınında bir iş buldu son bir kez. O yeni bir con çalışan vardır ve Prenses Looma onu gizlemek için Ben'i sorar ve ortaya koymaktadır O da savaştı, ve o 14 ve arabasına bir motoru almak Argit ile seyahat iken, onu yendi ve sahip bitti Ben söyler 3 yıl içinde evlenmek. Bu sadece Gwen bu gizli tutulması (ve Looma iyi bir dayak vererek) de kızdırdı haline gelmesine neden olmuştur, ama Kevin sonraki Looma onunla evlenmek zorunda mağlup adam hakkında sessiz kaldı;Sonuç Ben ona nişanlanmak oldu. Geçmişinden gelen bir şey daha artık onu musallat olmayacak memnun, Kevin "Kevin ölü gibi" mırıldanarak, Ben'in tahriş çok arabasını, Gwen ile yaptı. Showdown: Bölüm 2, daha sonra tekrar PAKMAR işlerini tahrip ettikten sonra ortadan kayboldu Ben'i bulmak için Gwen ile birlikte, işe alındı. O Ben kavga Malware yardım etmeye hazır Galvan'ın Başbakan MK II, sona erdi. Ancak, o Khyber eski köpeği defetmek zorunda sona erdi. Bu kargaşa sırasında, Kevin bunu evcilleştirmek ve cinsiyet kadındır öğrenmek başardı. Khyber üzerinde Kevin için bir zevk alınmış olması, köpek yerine onunla kalmaya karar verdi. Kevin, normal olarak hayatını devam, ama yeni bir evcil hayvan ile onun sorumlulukları eklemek. Runner Incurseans kaçan Kevin Blukic, Gwen, Kalesi ve Bullfrag Hala işgalci Incursean ordusuna karşı gidiyordu direnç kuvvetinin bir parçası olmak, Gwen, Kale ve Argit ile birlikte, Bölüm 2: Kevin Of War Kurbağalar başka bir görünüm getirmişti. Onun yeni Incursean formu Bullfrag dönmek için yönetilen Ben, yardımıyla, ekip Driba ve Magister Patelliday ve Incurseans ücretsiz Dünya ile birlikte Max kurtarmak için yönetir. Kevin Mud bir cameo Gwen oto göstermek zevk için onu ve Rook söyler Su, daha kalın yapar, ve onlar kapalı sürücü. Kevin genç argit Argit ve kevin ilk buluştuğu Kevin aşağıdaki bölüm, OTTO Güdüler bir ana görünüme sahiptir.İlk hareket ve Null Void araya nesneleri getirmek için çalışırken onu ve Argit gösteren bir flashback ve onlar onun hem zorluk şikayet etti. Otto, onları boş Void kaçmasına yardımcı nesneleri kullanın söyleyerek, onlardan önce görünür. Onlar bir cihaz yaratmak ve onu açın. Otto, ancak, onları dehşete ve ihanete uğramış bırakarak, onlarsız kaçar. İkinci Kevin ve Kalesi otomobil gösterisi katılmak Khoros varmak hangi güncel kez olduğunu. Onlar Argit ile, yakında çapraz yolları dolaşmak gibi. Onlar o kadar iyi olduğunu düşünüyorum, yukarı üç takım onlar kendi intikam almak için 5 yıl bekledim söyleyerek, Otto bulduğunuzda. Ona karşı baş, ama onlar Otto'nun Violet Suçlular tarafından bertaraf edilir. Daha sonra, uzun bir mücadele ve Ben'e bir aramadan sonra, onlar dev bir robot olmak otomobil bir dizi ile birleşti oldu Upgrade ve Otto arasında bir kavga, sonra Otto yenilgi. Kevin Gwen ve Zed onlar yenilgi Khyber ve Albedo yardımcı Daha Birkaç Brain için, Ben ve Rook kaydetmek için Rust Bucket 3 görülür. Kevin o Friedkin Üniversitesi Zed ile geldiğinde hangi Gizem, manevi bir görünüm yapar. Sonunda Taş yaratık mücadele ve yaratıklar saldırıların arkasında kimin araştırmak için Ben'i olur.Ekibi DarkStar en zımbırtı olduğunu bulduğunda, Ben, Kalesi, Kevin ve Zed tam güç Morningstar dahil olmak üzere birçok engeller, mücadele.Ekibi sonunda Ghostfreak olarak Ben'in yardımı ile onu durdurur. alternatif Gelecek Ana madde: Kevin 11,000 Kevin 11000 Onun insan formuna Kevin 11,000. Ben 10.000 çizelgesinde yer alır Ken 10, yılında Kevin 32 yıldır boş Boşlukta sıkışıp oldu. Kevin Null Void birkaç kez dışarı çıkmayı başardı. Onun breakouts biri sırasında, o bir Satürn kolonisi üzerinde bir kızla, bir oğlu, Devlin Levin vardı. Null Void yaptığı süre boyunca, Kevin 11.000 yabancıların güçlerini absorbe iddia ediyor. Bu onu (ona Way Big birden fazla doğrudan darbeler silkmek sağlayacak kadar dayanıklı) Kevin 11 daha yeni Kevin 11.000 adlandırılan mutasyon, daha güçlü dönüşmesi için izin verdi.Bilinen güçler Kevin 11,000 sol ahtapotun kollarından, sonik feryat ve süper hızdan madde ve enerji, süper güç ve dayanıklılık, Pyrokinesis, şekil değiştiren dokunacı, uçuş, balçık tükürmek, elektrik patlamalar absorbe etme yeteneğini içerir gelmiştir. Güçlerini hakim olması, Kevin şimdi olacak onun normal ve Kevin 11.000 arasında geçiş yapabilirsiniz ve süper hız dahil, sınırlı ölçüde insan şeklinde onun absorbe bazı yetkilerini erişin. KEVIN 11,000 Kevin'in alternatif gelecek mutasyon Bölüm Ben'in oğlu Ken onun onuncu doğum gününü kutluyor, ve Ben ona çok kendi bir Omnitrix veren olayı anmak için başlar. Ancak, o Omnitrix gücü ile Kenny güven veya kendi hainlere yenmek için isteksiz, bir sınırlayıcı ile donatıyor. Ken yakında Devlin arkadaş ve aynı gece Kevin 11 atak (onun insan formuna ve irade Devlin 11 arasındaki kaydırmaya yeteneği Devlin 11 gibi aslında Devlin,). Ben 10.000 taşınmıştı Boş Void projektörü, bulamıyorsa, o geri çekildi. Ken, hareket de habersiz, çabalarının yalnızca farkında olmadan ona Devlin yol, kendi başına bunu bulmak için. Devlin Null Void gelen Kevin bültenleri, ama yakında Kevin ona zarar zaman Kevin'in sadece faiz onu görünce, Ben değil mücadele ve emin öğrenmek buruyor edilir. Kevin sonuçta, Ben, Kenny ve Devlin birleşik güçleri tarafından yenilgiye uğratıldı ailesinin atıldım Devlin, artık Kevin nefret ve o Kevin Ben'i ve Kenny kurtardıktan sonra sonra Tennyson aileye kabul edildiği için. Sadece bundan önce, Kevin Kevin Ken zarar zaman öfkesini kaybetti ve şiddetle onu yenmek için devam etti Way Big, insafına olduğu gösterilmiştir. Ancak, Kevin saldırıyı silkmek için yönetir.Devlin manages to sneak up behind him and traps his father in a Null Void Egg, which he then gives to Max, who, before departing, says "I've got a special place for you this time!", indicating that Kevin will be imprisoned in a special high-security prison. Güçler ve Yetenekler Originally, in Ben 10, Kevin's powers were believed to be of an unexplained mutation but later explained to be of a unique genetic component which gives him alien powers. Kevin has the ability to absorb the energy and matter of anything (excluding certain materials as seen in Greetings from Techadon) through his body at will and utilize it in various ways. Energy Absorption After absorbing energy, Kevin can channel energy through his hands to manipulate technology, discharge it as an energy blast or use it to speed up cellular regeneration to increase his strength or recover from injuries at an accelerated rate. However, the energy will dissipate over time or through excessive use, so he is required to recharge. However, if Kevin absorbs energy, the energy will cause Kevin to become mentally unstable. Storing energy for long periods of time will worsen his instability. This mainly occurs in Osmosians who absorb energy very often but cannot control it due to inexperience and lack of skill. Energy absorption can sometimes easily turn into an addiction. When Kevin has recently absorbed energy, he develops black marks around his eyes. This is a side effect of absorbing energy. Power Absorption Main article: Kevin's Mutations Similar to his ability to absorb energy, by absorbing the DNA, metabolism, and life force of other life forms, Kevin can use it as nourishment to sustain his health and strength. Absorbing all of someone's energy will kill them. Kevin can use the energy to acquire the creature's powers and undergoes mutation to accommodate the absorbed abilities. Despite complete access to any of these absorbed abilities at anytime, they aren't as strong as their pure forms, as noticed by Diamondhead who estimated that they are only about 1/10 their full power, as seen when he was able to catch and crush Kevin 11's crystals with his bare hands while the others shattered upon hitting him. This was proven correct by Aggregor. This is the reason why Aggregor first turned P'andor, Andreas, Bivalvan, Ra'ad and Galapagus into pure energy before he could absorb their powers and abilities so he could attain their full powers and abilities. He also stated that when Osmosians absorb the life force of other beings, the new powers can only be used temporarily unless they were to drain all of that life form's energy. Matter Absorption Kevin absorbs matter Kevin absorbing steel Kevin can absorb solid materials, coating himself in the substance which allows him to take on its properties. He will proportionally increase in physical strength and durability to whatever he absorbed. In Plumbers' Helpers, Kevin was able to absorb multiple materials at once. In the same episode, he also displayed the ability to apply to other people a coating of whatever material he has absorbed at the time, temporarily. Depending on the amount of the absorbed material Kevin has available, and how he distributes it, Kevin can either coat his body, or part of it, in the material as a second skin like armor, as revealed in All That Glitters, or completely convert his body, or part of it, into a living version of the material. The amount that Kevin requires depends on the density of the material. This ability has once been used productively when Kevin was forced to synthesize a coating of Taydenite, thus incapacitating him; Paradox mentioned in Vilgax Attacks that the amount Vulkanus chipped off of Kevin (in Kevin's Big Score) is now the largest stash in the galaxy. Matter Manipulation In season 3 of Alien Force, following Kevin's second mutation caused by the feedback from tampering with the Omnitrix, he loses the ability to revert to his human form but gradually begins learning how to use his absorbed matter in various new manners. He is able to use high levels of strength and durability as well as regenerative and shape-shifting abilities, seen when he shifts his limbs into a variety of different tools and weapons and also restoring his severed hand. Despite returning to normal in The Final Battle: Part 2 after the Omnitrix self-destructed, Kevin shows in Ultimate Alien to retain his heightened matter manipulation powers due to him now having knowledge of being able to doing so. Kevin Taydenite Absorbtion Kevin's normal Taydenite form In Too Hot To Handle, Kevin's abilities have shown to have developed more, allowing him to repair objects of the current material he has absorbed either by turning it into a liquid form or releasing a liquid version of whatever material he has absorbed. He can partially merge with the actual matter and manipulate the substance's form. Both abilities were used when he repaired the rock ceiling of a mine, fused the seal of P'andor's suit, morphed it around P'andor, and fused the arms together as makeshift handcuffs. In The Creature From Beyond, he used the metal he absorbed to create a helmet for Gwen to prevent the Lucubra from controlling her. Kevin can easily pick locks, using his powers to absorb the material of the lock, then form his finger into a key. Kevin can also absorb liquids, and when he does he gains the properties of that liquid (according to Dwayne, if Kevin absorbs mud, objects will pass through him without causing physical damage). As seen in The Purge, if a part of his body was severed while he had absorbed some matter he could replace his hand. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, it is shown that Kevin can create solid matter constructs from matter he has absorbed, like the helmets he made for Gwen and Ben for protection from Diagon's mental attacks. Other Skills and Abilities Even without his absorption powers, Kevin is shown to be stronger than an average human. As Ben noticed in Trade-Off, even the powerless Kevin was still a fairly proficient fighter and a useful asset to the team. While not to the same extent as aliens like Tetramands, Kevin is capable of lifting/throwing the combined weight of several people with little strain. He is also capable of resisting impacts and blunt force trauma that would severely injure an ordinary person with moderate discomfort. Kevin has some noticeable skill in martial arts which he gained during his years as a runaway, a prisoner in Incarcecon, an alien tech dealer, and a member of the Plumbers. With this combat skills, he has proven on several occasions to be a highly formidable fighter, having held his own against and defeated opponents such as the Megacruiser robots, Technorg, and even Vilgax in a one-on-one fight. Kevin working on his car Kevin working on his car Despite lacking a proper normal education, Kevin possesses a vast scientific and technological knowledge of alien paraphernalia. In Deep, Ben and Kevin argue that they both cannot use their powers while being in their Plumber suits. So Kevin made some alterations to the suits, equipping them with propelling units and shock pulses that allow them to attack with electric shocks. Kevin also has great analytical and deductive skills, having been able to determine and find out specifically what happened in a battle between Aggregor and the Plumbers several hours after the battle, greatly impressing his friends and even gaining a compliment from Max that he either could be an expert police officer or a wanted criminal. Kevin has good motor skills, being able to race and chase in his car and the Rust Bucket 3. He is also great at mechanics and engineering. He is shown to repair his car for the numerous damage it took during the course of the series. He also modified his car, setting alien tech for beneficial gears. On top of that he built the DX Mark 10, a car that he (reluctantly) gave to Ben as his sixteenth birthday present. Kevin is also shown to be very good with animals, even without trying. In Deep, a Blowfish became strongly attached to Kevin. Later, Khyber's dog (now named Zed), despite being well-trained and loyal to Khyber, ultimately chose to join Kevin, even saving Kevin from being crushed. Katılımlar Ben 10 Kevin 11 (first appearance) Framed Grudge Match Back With a Vengeance Perfect Day (in a dream) Ben 10 Alien Force Every episode (except Above and Beyond) Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Every episode (except Catch a Falling Star) Ben 10: Omniverse The More Things Change: Part 1 Many Happy Returns Showdown: Part 2 The Frogs Of War: Part 2 Mud is Thicker than Water (cameo and impersonated by Lucy Mann) OTTO Motives (12 and 17 years old) For a Few Brains More Mystery, Incorporeal The Rooters of All Evil (12 and 17 years old) Weapon XI: Part 1 Weapon XI: Part 2 Kampanyalar Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United (non-speaking cameo) Comics Bad Boy Hero Times Two video oyunları Ben 10: Protector of Earth Ben 10: Alien Force Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Punch Time Explosion Punch Time Explosion XL Ben 10: Galactic Racing Filmler Ben 10: Alien Swarm video oyunları Ben 10: Protector of Earth (villain) Kevin appeared in every version of the game as the villain at the end of the Lumber Mill level and the second mini-boss in the secret challenge of the Null Void level. Ben 10: Alien Force (playable character and boss) Kevin appeared in every version of the game, like the previous game. Unlike the previous game, Kevin is playable only on the Wii, PSP and PS2 version of the game. He is playable for levels 2 (The Forest Medieval) and 8 (A Change in Weather), and in level 5 (Plumber Trouble) he was taken over by a Xenocyte and became the boss for that level. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Kevin appeared in every version of the game. He is not a playable character in any of the versions. Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex (villain) Kevin PTE Kevin in Punch Time Explosion Kevin appeared as the first boss when he is taken over by the Techadon gauntlet. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Kevin is seen in most of the clips in between levels, but is not a playable character. Punch Time Explosion (villain) Kevin is again transformed into Ultimate Kevin and used by Vilgax to defeat Ben, Chowder, Mung and Buttercup in Primus, But Ben defeated him and he returned to his normal form. Punch Time Explosion XL (boss and playable character) Kevin is a playable character in his normal form. Ben 10: Galactic Racing (Playable Character) Kevin is a starter racer in Galactic Racing. His offensive move is Rocket Roll, where he fires a volley of missiles from his kart, his defensive move is Driving Force Field, where he absorbs metal to create a force field around the kart, and his ultimate omni move is Turbo Blast, where he uses a machine to boost the speed of the kart, while at the same time using his powers to create a force field around himself and the kart. Oyuncaklar Ben 10 4 inch Alien Collection normal Kevin 11 10 cm DNAlien mutant Kevin 11 Sumo Slammers mutant Kevin 11 Ben 10: Alien Force 4 inch Alien Collection normal Kevin 11 10 cm DNAlien normal Kevin 11 Kevin's battle cruiser (car) - includes metal Kevin 11 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 4 inch Alien Collection normal Kevin 11 (unreleased) 4 inch alien collection Ultimate Kevin (May) Rustbucket 3 Piece 1 Vehicle Trivia In terms of personality and skills, Kevin is a reflection of Beast Boy and Cyborg from Teen Titans due to his knowledge of technology and comical jokes. He even shares his voice actor with the former. Kevin is also similar to Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; both seem to enjoy fighting, and both can have a short temper at times. Kevin's powers are similar to Absorbing Man from Marvel comics. Both of them can absorb matter. Kevin often becomes distraught every time his car gets damaged or destroyed during combat or miscellaneous events, which is a running gag throughout the franchise. The Rust Bucket 3 has also become a part of this running gag. In The Widening Gyre, it is indirectly stated by Kevin, himself that he watched "Captain Planet" and "The X-Files" when he was younger. According to Derrick J. Wyatt: Kevin wears wholesters because his voice actor (Greg Cipes) wears it too.1 In Omniverse, Kevin lives in the same area as Gwen's college rather than Bellwood.2 The creators of the original series originally intended for Kevin to be a mutant; not an alien hybrid.3 Kevin is keeping the Taydenite car, but will rebuild his old car and just use the Taydenite for when he needs some money.45 Kevin can absorb liquid materials, like water and mud.6 Referanslar ↑ http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/511729956624028218 ↑ http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/349969146215154356 ↑ http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/341263672527577346 ↑ http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/525000356078306146 ↑ http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/524985005655481143 ↑ http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/529076107132038422 Ayrıca Bakınız Zed Kevin's Mutations Kevin 11,000 Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin Kevin's car Rust Bucket 3 Kevin Levin's Love Interests